


Too Much And Not Enough

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Antagonism, Backstage, Brother/Brother Incest, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Past Underage, Pinching, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Zac is an asshole. That isn't news.





	Too Much And Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "teasing only." Title comes from "Where Did The Party Go" by Fall Out Boy.

Zac is an asshole. That isn't news. Lately, though, Zac's reaching new heights of annoyingness, and I can trace it all back to the day we finally gave in and admitted that we wanted each other.

It wasn't exactly a secret, considering the fact that we jerked off together all the time as teenagers, and our hands were known to wander. There were certain lines we didn't cross, though, but now we have. All it took was one bad fight with Natalie that left me spending the night on Zac's pull out couch. The next thing I knew, I was sucking my brother's dick.

That was months ago. We haven't had sex again, but things have changed. Things have definitely changed. 

At first, I think it's just my own dirty mind making everything Zac says sound perverted. Maybe it is, but maybe it's not. I'm not really sure anymore. Zac is a big fan of “that's what she said” jokes, after all. It's just that for weeks, everything he's said has sounded like innuendo. Worse than innuendo, even. 

I mean, what am I supposed to think when Zac keeps talking about _banging_ things? Sure, we're rehearsing, but the way he looks at me when he says it tells me he isn't just talking about the kick drum.

Just in case his words aren't getting to me enough—they are—he has apparently decided to start getting physical, too. When I pass him in the hallway, still in my damp shirt from a long soundcheck, he pinches my nipple so quickly that I barely see his hand come and go, but I feel it. I let out a little yelp, and Zac just raises an eyebrow at me like he has no clue what has me so jumpy. Like it wasn't him who just tweaked my fucking nipple.

He doesn't stop there. Every time we pass, he gets his hand on some part of my body—nipple, ass cheek, thigh, you name it. Anything at all that he can quickly grab or brush against. Every time, he gives me this innocent look afterward, sometimes even saying _what_ in this high pitched voice, like I'm the crazy one who's just imagining that my brother keeps groping me.

Maybe I am.

But he's Zac, and his attention span rivals that of a goldfish, so it isn't long before he tires of teasing me like that and starts to escalate the game. One day, he walks right into the venue's bathroom when he _knows_ I'm still in there, still wearing nothing but a towel. He acts like he doesn't even see me as he takes a piss. Just before he walks out of the room, he trails one finger down my chest, bringing it to rest right at the top of the towel knotted around my waist.

And then he just walks out, like there's nothing weird at all about the two of us being in the bathroom at the same time.

Two days later, he corners me backstage, shouldering me into a dark spot where no one can see us, even though they're only feet away. He fakes like he just wants to ask me a question about the setlist, but the whole time we discuss it, his hand is on my crotch, rubbing me through my jeans. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I finally blurt out.

Zac shrugs. “Just making sure you give them a good show tonight.”

He's gone before I can ask what he means, but I really don't need to. There's an obvious bulge in my pants now, and although the audience will be able to see it, they won't know the cause.

As I stand backstage and wait for my cue, I try to figure out Zac's motivation, but it's pointless. Is he just being an asshole? Is he trying to see what it will take to make me break and admit I want him again? Is he just amusing himself in the weirdest possible way? I don't know what he's trying to accomplish here, but I do know one thing that he hasn't counted on. 

I can give just as good as I get.


End file.
